ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: EMERGENCY RECALL
Alvin and the Chipmunks: Emergency Recall is a 2019 American live action musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell. It is the fifth and last installment of the Alvin and the Chipmunks series and is a sequel to Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. PLOT: THE FILM WILL BEGIN WITH ALVIN ALONG WITH DAVE, SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPMUNKS SIMON, THEODORE, BRITTANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR HEADING FOR NEW YORK CITY FOR DAVE AND SAMANTHA'S HONEY MOON. AS SOON THEY ARRIVE AT THE AIRPORT, WHEN THEY GET OUTSIDE TO WAIT FOR THE TAXI, ALVIN, SIMON AND THEODORE REALISE THAT BRITTANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR ARE MISSING. THEY TELL DAVE TO ADVICE HIM THAT BRITTANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR ARE MISSING. WHEN DAVE TURNS HIS BACK, HE GETS SHOCKED TOO SEE THAT SAMANTHA AND MILES ARE MISSING TOO. ALVIN COMES WITH A PLAN TOO SEARCH FOR THE FIVE. THEY END UP IN A HUGE DOCK NEXT MORNING WHERE THEY ASK FOR SERIOUS HELP BUT ARE ALL IGNORED. THEY DECIDE TO SPLIT UP UNTIL THEY SEE SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES BOARDING THE SAME CARNIVAL CRUISE SHIP FROM THE THIRD FILM. THEY SEE THEM BOARDING THE CRUISE SHIP WITH FIVE MEN IN A BLACK SUIT FORCING THEM TO KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT. THEY SECRETLY BOARD THE CRUISE SHIP WITHOUT GETTING NOTICED AND DECIDED TO SLPIT UP TO SEARCH FOR THE FIVE. AS THE SHIP LEAVES, DAVE BORROWS A PASSANGER ROOM AND DECIDED TO SLEEP THERE FOR THE NIGHT ALONG WITH THE CHIPMUNKS. THE NEXT DAY DAVE AND THE CHIPMUNKS DECIDE TO SLPIT UP INSEARCH FOR SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPPETTES, ALVIN GOES TO THE CASINO WHERE HE SEES THE SAME WOMAN THAT WON THE ROULETTE IN THE THIRD FILM. HE LOSES HIS MIND IN SEARCHING FOR SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES AND GOES TO CHAT WITH HER. MEANWHILE SIMON AND THEODORE ARRIVE ON THE DECK OF THE CRUISE SHIP. WHILE SIMON AND THEODORE SEARCH FOR THE FIVE, THEODORE CATCHES THE EYE OF A PLATE FULL OF CHEESEBURGERS. SIMON TELLS THEODORE THAT IT'S NOT THE TIME TO FOCUS ON FOOD BUT FIND SAMANTHA, MILES, AND THE CHIPETTES. DAVE APPROACHES AND ASKS SIMON AND THEODORE IF THEY HAVEN'T SEEN ALVIN BUT SIMON RESPONDS THAT THEY HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE THEY SPILT UP. MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CASINO, ALVIN WINS THE ROULETTE AND ADMITS TO THE WOMAN THAT HE IS THE YOUNGEST WINNER EVER BUT HE TELLS HER THAT HE'S STILL NOT THAT YOUNG. DAVE, THEODORE AND SIMON ARRIVE AND TAKE ALVIN BACK TO THE SAME PASSENGER ROOM FROM THE THIRD FILM. ALVIN SAYS THAT SHE CAN CALL HIM ON TWITTER BEFORE THE WOMAN WAVES GOODBYE TO HIM. THEY RETURN BACK TO THE PASSENGER ROOM AND DAVE ASKS THE CHIPMUNKS IF THEY HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGNS TO SAMANTHA, MILES, AND CHIPETTES BUT THE CHIPMUNKS RESPOND THAT THEY HAVEN'T FOUND THEM YET. HOWEVER BACK AT THE CABIN, THE SAME CAPTAIN FROM THE THIRD FILM TALKS TO A MAN IN THE SHADOWS AND TELLS HIM THAT THE CHIPETTES ARE ALL TIED UP RIGHT HERE. THE NEXT DAY DAVE, ALVIN, SIMON ND THEODORE ARRIVE IN THE LOBBY OF THE CRUISE SHIP AND QUESTIONS THE BAR MAN IF HE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGNS OF THE CHIPETTES. THE BAR MAN RESPONDS BY TELLING THEM THAT THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY WHERE TALKING ABOUT. SIMON SUGGESTS THAT THE BEST LOCATION FOR THEM TO KEEP SEARCHING IS ON THE DECK OF THE SHIP BY THE POOL. THEY GO TO THE DECK OF THE CRUISE SHIP BUT IT WAS A PLAN MADE BY SIMON FOR HIM TO RELAX. ALVIN TELLS SIMON THAT THERE AREN'T ANYMORE RELAXING DAYS BUT SIMON STILL REFUSES TO KEEP SEARCHING FOR SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES AND BOTH HE AND ALVIN START A FIGHT. AT NIGHT DAVE AND THE CHIPMUNKS ARRIVE TO THE CABIN TO QUESTION THE CAPTAIN IF HE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGNS OF MISSING PERSONS AND CHIPETTES BUT THE CAPTAIN TELLS THEM THAT HE HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THEM HOWEVER, ALVIN HEARS A SCREAMING FOR HELP COMING FROM A CLOSET ROOM AND WHEN HE OPENED THE DOOR OF THE ROOM, HE SAW SAMANTHA, MILES AND THE CHIPETTES TIED UP, UNABLE TO SET THEMSELVES FREE. BEHIND THEM, HE ALSO SAW ZOE, THE WOMAN WHO WASHED UP ON THE ISLAND IN THE THIRD FILM TIED UP TOO. DAVE AND THE CHIPMUNKS FINALLY GET SURROUNDED WHEN THE SAME BLACK MEN IN BLACKSUIT FROM EARLIER IN THE FILM TRY TO KIDNAP THEM TOO. ONE OF THE MEN IN BLACK SUIT PULLS OUT HIS MASK AND REVEALS HIS THROUGH IDENTITY AS IAN HAWKE, DAVE'S BEST FRIEND SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL TURNED RIVAL AND THE MAN THAT THE CHIPMUNKS HATED IN THE THIRD FILM AND THE MAN IN THE SHADOWS THAT TALKED TO THE CAPTAIN. DAVE GETS SHOCKED TO SEE IAN AND QUESTIONS HIM WHY IS HE DOING THIS. IAN RESPONDS THAT WHENEVER LOST HIS JOB HE STILL WANTED TO GET REVENGE ON HIM BY TAKING AWAY THE BEST HE LOVED. HE ALSO TELLS HIM THAT HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE KIDNAPPING AND THAT HE OWNS HIS SHIP AS HIS HOUSE. DAVE TELLS IAN THAT IT IS NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE LOST HIS JOB AND QUICKLY WHISPERS TO ALVIN TO FREE SAMANTHA, MILES,THE CHIPETTES AND ZOE. THE CHIPMUNKS QUICKLY DISTRACT IAN AND ALVIN FREES SAMANTHA, MILES, THE CHIPETTES AND ZOE AND QUIKLY ESCAPE FROM THE CABIN WITH IAN ALONG WITH CAPTAIN CHASING THEM. ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE, BRITTANY, JEANETTE, ELEANOR, DAVE, SAMANTHA, MILES AND ZOE FINALLY END UP IN DEAD END, AND IAN LAUGHES AT THEM ALONG WITH THE CAPTAIN. DAVE TELLS IAN AND TELLS HIM TO NOT MAKE THIS ANY WORSE. IAN DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM AND PULLS OUT A GUN AND TRIES TO SHOOT DAVE HOWEVER ALVIN QUICKLY RUSHES INTO THE SCENE AND TRIES TO SAVE DAVE AND GETS HIT INSTEAD. MEANWHILE, MILES FINDS OUT THAT ASHLEY'S PREGNANT WITH HIS DAUGHTER, AND HE'S EXCITED TO BECOME A FATHER AND THEY END UP TELLING SAMANTHA, DAVE, AND THE GANG. WHILE THE CRUISE SHIP'S DOCTOR TENDS TO ALVIN'S WOUNDS, ASHLEY'S WATER BREAKS AND MILES HOLDS HER HAND WHILE SHE GIVES BIRTH TO HER DAUGHTER, WHOM SHE AND MILES NAME ROSIE ANNABELLE GRAY. WHEN MILES ASKS ASHLEY IF HE CAN HOLD HIS DAUGHTER FIRST, ASHLEY SAYS YES AND HANDS ROSIE OVER TO MILES, AND WHILE HOLDING ROSIE, HE SAYS, I LOVE YOU, LITTLE PRINCESS. BEFORE HE LEAVES THE CRUISE SHIP WITH THE CHIPMUNKS, SAMANTHA, THE CHIPETTES, DAVE, AND ZOE, HE TELLS A WORRIED ASHLEY THAT HE WILL BE FINE AND HE THEN SHARES HIS FIRST KISS WITH ASHLEY AND THEN KISSES HIS NEWBORN DAUGHTER'S FOREHEAD. THE CHIPMUNKS GRAB ALVIN AND ESCAPE THE CARNIVAL CRUISE SHIP ALONG WITH THE CHIPETTES, DAVE, SAMANTHA, MILES, AND ZOE. THREE DAYS LATER THEY WASH UP IN THE BEACH OF ATLANTIC CITY, WHERE BRITTANY HUGGS ALVIN BEFORE HE DIES PEACEFULLY. MILES, DAVE, AND SAMANTHA, THEN RETURN TO MIAMI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. MEANWHILE, ASHLEY IS AT BAGGAGE CLAIM, THINKING THAT MILES DIED. WHEN ASHLEY THEN SEES DAVE AND SAMANTHA, SHE LOSES ALL HOPE ABOUT MILES BEING ALIVE, BUT WHEN MILES SEES ASHLEY AND ROSIE, HE RUNS OVER TO REUNITE WITH THEM AND THEN ROSIE RUNS TO GREET HIM. MILES THEN SAYS, OH, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!!!!'', AND THEN PROCEEDS TO GIVE ROSIE KISSES. SPOILER ALERT: A soul version of Alvin rises from his grave in a post credits scene, and is played by Mila Kunis). (WHEN IAN SEES A SOUL VERSION OF ALVIN WITH A GUN, HE SCREAMS, CAUSING HIM TO FAINT). (P.S. TWO- YEAR-OLD- ROSIE IS PLAYED BY LAUREN BOLES). Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Live-action films Category:2016